


Adorable's First Date

by HanazonoHikari



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazonoHikari/pseuds/HanazonoHikari
Summary: Setelah berhasil, dengan sedikit tipu daya, mengajak Tamura kencan; mampukah Hiroki menghadapi cobaan bernama Ikumi dan Satsuki?





	

**Pairing : Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, but would be overjoyed if Chan could be mine. Mine to give to Hiroki hahahahaha**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jam 10.50 pagi._

Tamura Shougo sudah berdiri di pintu keluar stasiun, tempat dia janjian dengan Hiroki. Tamura sengaja datang lebih awal dari waktu janjian, jam 11 pagi.

Bagaimanapun, rencana menemani Hiroki hari ini adalah sebuah permintaan maafnya ke Hiroki, Tamura tidak berani datang terlambat dan membuat Hiroki marah lagi. Bukannya Tamura sering datang terlambat sih. Dia selalu tepat waktu, tapi hal-hal tak terduga kadang terjadi, dan siapa tahu itu akan mengganggu rencana hari ini kan? Tamura tidak mau ambil resiko.

Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya dia akan pergi berdua dengan Hiroki. Bukannya ini terdengar seperti kencan?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tamura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bukan kencan, bukan kencan. Ini permintaan maaf pada Hiroki.

_Jam 10.55._

Tamura mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hiroki bilang, Tamura boleh memilih mau makan dimana, jadi Tamura akan mengajak Hiroki ke cafe favoritnya.

_Jam 11.00._

Tepat waktu janjian mereka bertemu, dan seseorang menepuk pundak Tamura. "Shou-chan," sapa orang itu.

Selamat pagi, Hi...," Tamura tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Matanya melebar kaget melihat yang ada di depannya. Isaka Ikumi dan Kitano Satsuki, yang sama-sama berada dalam tim Hyoutei.

"Kau menunggu siapa?" tanya Satsuki ceria.

"Eh...menunggu teman...," jawab Tamura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Akting tentunya hal yang berbeda, tapi pada dasarnya dia tidak pandai berbohong.

"Siapa? Aku kenal? Apa mau sama-sama saja?"

Jantung Tamura mencelos mendengar usulan Satsuki. Hiroki bilang, rencana hari ini rahasia. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Tidak juga teman-teman Hyoutei.

"...eh...emm...tidak usah. Ikumin dan Sakkun sedang kencan kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggu."

"Sejak kapan kamu mengganggu? Sama-sama saja, tidak apa-apa kok. Sekalian apa mau kutraktir makan siang?" Ikumi dengan lembutnya menjawab Tamura, tanpa menyangkal bahwa dia sedang kencan dengan Satsuki. Tamura tersenyum, ikut senang melihat mereka berdua bahagia.

"Betulan tidak usah kok. Kalian..."

Ringtone ponsel Tamura berbunyi. Diangkatnya setelah sekilas melirik nama si penelpon.

"Hai. Iya... Eh? Tidak apa-apa? Tapi... Iya, baiklah."

Setelah mengantongi ponselnya, Tamura memandang dua orang di depannya dengan wajah menyesal, "Ee... Ikumin, Sakkun, terimakasih sudah mengajak, tapi kalian jalan berdua saja. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ikumi dan Satsuki, Tamura segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tamura tak menyangka, ternyata Hiroki senang ngobrol.

Salah, Hiroki memang senang ngobrol, tapi dengan Ikumi, nyaris tak pernah dengannya. Tamura bahkan sempat mengira Hiroki membencinya. Siapa sangka, ternyata sambil makan siang, mereka bisa bercerita banyak. Tentang latihan balet Hiroki, tentang keluarga Tamura, tentang latihan dan pementasan, dan topik-topik lain. Ternyata Hiroki tidak menyeramkan.

"WAAAAA, KALIAN ADA DISINI RUPANYA," suara keras yang dibarengi gebrakan di meja mereka membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka. Satsuki, dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas, segera duduk berbagi meja dengan mereka. Dan senyum Hiroki langsung lenyap.

Ikumi menepuk pundak Hiroki sebelum duduk di sampingnya, dan mulai memanggil waiter untuk memesan makanan.

"Ternyata Shou-chan janjian dengan Hiroki ya," Ikumi yang sudah selesai memesan makanan berkomentar sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Tamura, yang membuat Tamura makin merasa tidak enak. Dia berusaha tersenyum, tapi bahkan dia sendiri bisa merasakan betapa kakunya senyumnya.

"Tahu gitu kan kita bisa jalan bersama. Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengajakmu, Shou-chan?" Satsuki yang duduk di sebelah Tamura ikut menambahi dan Tamura jadi betul-betul merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Sakkun, aku betul-betul tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian," Tamura berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk penolakannya terhadap ajakan mereka tanpa harus membocorkan bahwa Hiroki mensyaratkan acara mereka berdua harus rahasia. Bahkan, demi menjaga kerahasiaan itu, Hiroki sampai harus menelpon Tamura dan mengajak pindah tempat janjian karena melihat Tamura sedang ngobrol dengan pasangan ganda itu di stasiun.

"Padahal aku tidak merasa terganggu. Kau merasa terganggu, Ikumin?"

"Mana mungkin. Aku malah senang kalau bisa pergi dengan Shou-chan dan Hiroki," jawab Ikumi sambil mengelus kepala Hiroki, yang segera ditepiskan oleh yang bersangkutan. Tapi Ikumi mengabaikan hal itu, dan masih melanjutkan, "Shou-chan, kau tahan sekali menemani Hiroki dengan wajah masamnya ini. Memangnya kau tidak frustrasi ya?"

Kaget dengan pertanyaan Ikumi, Tamura menjawab panik, 'Hiroki tidak..."

"Maksudmu apa sebenarnya, Ikumin?" potong Hiroki dengan nada galak.

"Maksudku? Memangnya aku bermaksud apa, Satsuki?"

"Hmmm...," Satsuki nampak berpikir keras, "Entahlah. Mungkin kamu bermaksud menunjukkan sakit hatimu karena Hiroki kesayanganmu merahasiakan sesuatu darimu? Atau malah karena kita diperlakukan seperti orang asing oleh kedua adik kita yang manis ini, padahal kita sangat menyayangi mereka?" Nada suara Satsuki terdengar cuek. Dia lalu mulai menyantap pesanan mereka yang sudah datang.

Tamura memandang Hiroki yang tampak kesal. "Dengar ya Ikumin,..."

Ikumi mengangkat satu tangannya, memotong ucapan Hiroki. "Tenang saja, aku maklum kok. Bagi bocah seumuran kalian, kami-kami ini kan hanya orang dewasa pengganggu."

"Kamu hanya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Well, aku sudah seijinshiki," tukas Ikumi, lalu menatap Hiroki sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak ada penyangkalan untuk bagian 'pengganggu'?".

Hiroki hanya mendecakkan lidahnya dengan tatapan geram, sementara Tamura bergantian menatap Hiroki dan Ikumi dengan khawatir.

"Ikumin, jangan marah ya."

"Tentu saja Ikumin tidak marah, Shou-chan," Satsuki yang menjawab, sambil mengelus-elus kepala Tamura. "Ikumin mana mungkin marah, setidaknya mana mungkin dia marah padamu. Dia suka sekali padamu lho. Aku juga. Kamu juga suka kami kan?" Satsuki bertanya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Tamura ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku suk-...," Tamura segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, teringat larangan Hiroki untuk mengucapkan suka pada semua orang. Dia menoleh panik pada Hiroki, yang justru membuang muka.

Tamura menatap Satsuki, Ikumi, dan Hiroki bergantian dengan panik. Satsuki balas menatapnya dengan senyum manis tetap tersungging di bibirnya. Ikumi memandangnya dengan sedih.

TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK. Tamura menjerit dalam hati. Hatinya ikut sedih melihat tatapan sedih Ikumi. Dia kembali memandang Hiroki, meminta petunjuk apa yang harus dilakukannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak tega, akhirnya Hiroki menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab mewakili Tamura, "Tentu saja Shou-chan suka kalian berdua."

"Bagaimana ya...," Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah serius, "Jika tidak mendengarnya dari mulut Shou-chan sendiri, rasanya kami masih belum bisa lega. Ya kan, Ikumin?" yang direspon Ikumi dengan anggukan.

Tamura kembali memandang Hiroki, yang lalu menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku suka sekali Sakkun dan Ikumin," ujar Tamura penuh kelegaan, sambil memeluk Satsuki erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Didengarnya suara kursi yang terdorong mundur. Mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara, Tamura melihat Hiroki sudah berdiri dengan wajah jengkel. Dia menarik tangan Tamura dan menyeretnya ke kamar kecil, mengacuhkan Ikumi dan Satsuki.

"Hiroki, kenapa marah? Bukannya Hiroki yang membolehkan aku mengatakan suka pada Sakkun dan Ikumin?" dengan wajah bingung campur takut Tamura bertanya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh memeluk Satsuki kan?"

"...tapi aku selalu memeluk Sakkun."

"Iya. Dan itulah masalahnya. Kamu selalu saja bilang suka ke semua orang, selalu saja memeluk semua orang. Kenapa kamu harus bersikap begitu?"

"Kenapa... Memangnya perlu alasan? Karena mereka teman dekat, kakak-kakak yang baik..."

"Lalu kenapa tidak pernah memelukku atau mengatakan suka padaku? Kalau memang tidak perlu alasan, kenapa hanya aku yang diperlakukan beda?"

.

.

.

SIAL. Rutuk Hiroki dalam hatinya karena sudah keceplosan hal yang penting. Tamura mematung.

"Tapi...tapi kan Hiroki yang selalu menjauhiku... Setiap kali, selalu hanya sebentar bicara denganku..." Tamura berkata pelan, menatap wajah Hiroki. Perasaannya saja kah bahwa wajah Hiroki terlihat memerah?

"Itu karena kamu yang selalu terlihat segan kalau di dekatku," Hiroki berkilah.

Tamura membuka mulutnya untuk manjawab, tapi menutupnya lagi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang diucapkan Hiroki memang benar. Tamura segan, lebih tepatnya salah tingkah bila berada di dekat Hiroki. Kali ini, Tamura yakin, wajahnyalah yang memerah.

Mereka terdiam tanpa saling menatap. Hiroki memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Tamura menunduk. Keduanya sama-sama tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hiroki-lah yang akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Hei," panggilnya. Tamura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hiroki sebagai jawaban. "Kalau memang tidak perlu alasan apapun, peluk aku."

Wajah Hiroki yang mengatakan itu memerah, tapi wajah Tamura yang mendengarnya jauh lebih merah.

Tertegun sesaat, perlahan Tamura mendekat ke arah Hiroki, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Hiroki. Setelah terpaku sesaat, Hiroki balas memeluk Tamura erat. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya, merasakan irama jantung Tamura yang kecepatan detaknya bersaing dengan miliknya sendiri. Hiroki membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Tamura, mencium wangi aroma sampo yang dipakai Tamura dan kesegaran aroma sabun yang masih tertinggal dari bahunya.

"Katakan kau suka padaku."

Badan Tamura bergetar pelan, merasakan nafas Hiroki di lehernya saat memberikan perintah. Dengan susah payah, Tamura memerintahkan semua organ yang diperlukannya untuk berbicara berfungsi normal.

"Aku suka Hiroki-kun," Tamura mengatakannya dengan suara tercekat, namun masih cukup jelas untuk didengar Hiroki.

"Lebih dari Satsuki? Dari Ikumin, Yuuki, semuanya?"

Tamura hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban.

Perlahan, Hiroki akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Tamura mengikutinya. Ada perasaan bahagia menyusup saat Hiroki melihat wajah Tamura yang merah padam, mata Tamura yang menghindari matanya karena malu, dan nafas Tamura yang memburu. Hiroki tidak akan mengelak bahwa memeluk Tamura memberinya efek yang sama, tapi setidaknya dia berhasil memasang wajah tenang.

Diraihnya dagu Tamura dan didongakkannya. Dia bisa merasakan respon kaget Tamura, lalu mata Tamura melebar saat Hiroki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tamura, bibirnya ke bibir Tamura, dan...

Terdengar suara pintu kamar kecil dibuka dengan kasar.

Kaget, Hiroki melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tamura dan mereka berdua melompat mundur, memberi jarak yang pantas antara mereka.

"Yak, sudah cukup. Memangnya sampai kapan kalian mau di dalam sini? Menyatakan perasaan di tempat seperti ini, kalian tidak punya selera ya? Yaaa, walau sebenarnya ini semua salah Hiroki sih. Apa? Tidak terima?" Satsuki menoyor kepala Hiroki yang memelototinya. "Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah berjaga di depan pintu. Kamu tidak tahu kan berapa orang yang harus kularang masuk?"

Hiroki urung protes.

"Ikumin sudah membayar bill-nya, lalu ini," Satsuki menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas pada Hiroki. Tiket ke taman bermain. "Permintaan maaf dariku dan Ikumin karena mengganggu kencan kalian," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Tamura.

"Shou-chan, hari ini kamu boleh egois. Mintalah apa saja pada Hiroki," ujar Satsuki sambil mengelus kepala Tamura, mengacuhkan deheman dari Hiroki. Dengan santai, Satsuki meninggalkan kamar kecil.

Hiroki dan Tamura masih berdiri dengan canggung di dalam kamar kecil. Akhirnya Hiroki berkata pelan, "Ayo pergi," sambil mulai melangkah keluar.

"Ano...," kalimat terakhir Satsuki masih terngiang di telinga Tamura. "Boleh kugenggam tanganmu?" ujarnya malu.

Dalam hati, Hiroki mengutuk Tamura yang makin terlihat imut menggemaskan saat terlihat malu. Berdehem pelan, diulurkannya tangannya ke Tamura, yang menyambutnya dengan wajah yang walaupun merah padam, tapi terlihat sangat bahagia.

**END.**

 


End file.
